


The Life and Times of Lauren Cooper

by littlegarcon



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegarcon/pseuds/littlegarcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren's in love with Amy, so Lauren is going to rant about it in her diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Lauren Cooper

Dear Diary,

I’m not a bad person. I pray every night, I never let my dishes pile up, I go to church every Sunday and I help the unfortunate by letting them be my friends. I’ve never had sex and I’ve only done drugs by ACCIDENT. So please, dear diary, do not think I’m a bad person when I tell you this little fact…

I want to KILL Karma Ashcroft.. 

You may be thinking… Lauren, why do you have murderous thoughts about a fake lesbian? And let me tell you why. Here’s another “bad” thing you might not like to hear…

I think I’m in love with Amy Raudenfeld. 

Yes, I realize that she is my step sister and how stupidly twisted that is but it kind of happened when I was at home during the summer. How about I put a little disclaimer: I am a teenager with desires. So anything that you might think I tell you that’s bad? It’s not! You shouldn’t judge me for anything because YOU killed trees to be made, diary, so shut the f*ck up! 

Let me paint you a picture, okay? One night, I’m bored. I miss her, so I go and look through her things. It’s a perfectly natural thing to do when you miss someone, so don’t judge me. I find a pair of… panties. And they’re very cute! And then I accidentally imagine what my blonde haired step sister would look in them and, let me tell you, something happened to me that I cannot explain. My stomach twisted, my cheeks flushed and there was a tingly feeling down below the belt. Metaphorical belt, of course. 

I looked around to check if anyone was there. Maybe Farrah looking for me to do something, or wondering why I had gone off to Amy’s room. I even peeked out the door before closing it behind me and hopping onto Amy’s bed. And this is when I’m going to plead temporary insanity, because what I did next was completely messed up. And please excuse my filthy language. 

As I sat on Amy’s bed, I glanced down at the pair of red underwear that was clutched in my left hand. My eyes closed and I imagined Amy hovering above me in just those underwear. See, I know what she looks like topless. It was an accident, but I had walked in on her changing once. So the imagine was pretty vivid. 

Amy began crawling over me in my mind, and at this point I began to push down my skirt. I touched myself above my pink cotton underwear and felt how wet I got just thinking about the situation. I was soaking wet. I’m sure my panties were ruined by that time, so I slid those off as well. The cool air of Amy’s room hit my pussy in a way that caused me to gasp, so I HAD to touch myself. 

I gave myself a slow, long stroke and moaned a little as I imagined Amy’s hand doing the work. I dropped her panties by this point, the free hand going underneath my shirt as I began to press my fingers beneath my bra so I could feel my slowly hardening nipples. It felt so good, especially when I began to imagine Amy’s mouth around them. 

I was moaning a little louder at this point, my fingers sliding up and down the dripping wetness my cunt had produced. Fuck, it felt so good. I don’t masturbate often, because I really never have the time, but this was the best feeling already. Long, slow strokes to tease myself. My pussy was humming in desire, and in my mind I was begging for Amy to touch me. To do anything more than she was and finally, she gave in, and I began to circle my finger over my clit. 

It was enough at first. My insides were turning in a delicious way, body aching for more.. My sex was throbbing and my other hand was trailing down my body as I imagined her kissing down my stomach and along my hips. A new rush of wetness flashed through my body. But my finger is still slowly circling and rubbing my clit. 

“More,” I find myself whispering, slumping into the bed as I push my hips up. My eyes are still closed at this point because it makes it easier to imagine the things that Amy was doing to me. So I quicken my pace because I know that if Amy were to be doing these things, she’d listen to me. And maybe I’d be saying a few more things, I don’t know. I imagine myself to be very vocal during sex, but I’m MASTURBATING, so I’m not going to boss myself to do things to MYSELF, alright? 

Honestly, at this point I am ready to cum. I’m ready for Amy to frick me into oblivion, but she’s not around. So Imagination Amy (plus the quick work of my own little fingers) begins to rub my clit quickly. I’m sure by now real Amy would have put a finger or two inside of me but I just haven’t done that yet and I don’t want to take my penetration virginity from myself. It seems like it would take away from the fact and this whole clitoral stimulation was really, really nice. 

My stomach was twisting and turning and my hips were rolling up, riding my two fingers and I was just really in the moment. I slid my two fingers against my swollen bud up and down harshly, applying a lot of pressure and making my thighs shake a little. At this point, I’m imagining what Amy’s face would look between my thighs. Her tongue is my fingers, tasting my clit and tasting every bit of arousal that had been picked up from getting very close to my entrance. I’m thinking about how real Amy would be a pro at this by now, going on the road with so many lesbians.

And that makes me jealous. 

So I’m rubbing myself harder, and soon I’m not imagining Amy doing this to me but me doing it to Amy. She’s mine, in my mind. The clit that’s hard against my fingers is not mine any longer, it’s Amy’s and she’s moaning. And I’m telling her, “you’re f*cking mine!” Because in this scenario she is. And I’m imagining her powerless beneath me, feeling every burst of pleasure and I’m going to make her cum. Hooo boy, am I ever. Those stupid lesbians aren’t going to be in any part of Amy’s memory. 

And neither is Karma. 

I can’t hold it back anymore. I yelled out God’s name in vain and my cunt was squeezing and convulsing on air. And as I came, Amy was as well. And it was a beautiful sight, because the power of sex was something that I plan on using for my own gain one day. And having power over Amy has been something I’ve been craving for over a year. 

So that’s it, dear diary. I made myself… orgasm over the thought of Amy. And that was the moment I realized that I was pretty in love with her. And, of course, that happened months ago and I often imagine the same things when I’m feeling a little frisky during the late hours of the night. However, Amy and Karma are still buddies and I’m sitting in my apartment alone thinking about the first time I touched myself to the thought of my FORMER step sister.

And I think I need to have these dreams become a reality.

Yours Truly,  
Lauren Cooper

Ps. I got really turned on thinking about that so I really need to go now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure if this is going to stay a one shot or become something else entirely... let me know if you'd like more! It just kind of came to me watching the last episode and realizing how in love Lauren is with Amy.


End file.
